User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 05
Episode 5: Outrage Onslaught '''My name is Blake, and i am in a serious trouble now, Today i've discovered about my past, my TRUE past. A girl name Kinia Tashihara, and guy named Hans from the Fallson family, The same family that created the Aragamis, He brought a file from his dad, Philip Fallson the person who created me to be a unique type of God Eater on a attempt to fix his family error. Kinia and Hans get followed by 2 Aragamis, The first one is a Marduk, but the second one is... A Silver Susano'o?!' however now i need to fight them in order to protect Mayra, and everyone else, and with the Paul's help, i guess we will have no problem with it. And now the Battle begins: Blake: I will take care of the Marduk, you take care of the Susano'o. Paul: Who are you to give me order's? Marduk attack and Paul is thrown in the middle field. Blake: Do you really want to discuss it now? Paul: Ok, i will stay with Susano'o. While in the base Mayra ask's to Hans: Mayra: Hans can you take care of Mya? Hans: I'm not sure... Mayra: CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF HER OR NOT? Hans:...... Kinia: I can take care of Her. Mayra: Thanks Kinia. While in the Battle, Blake then take on the Marduk, Marduk attack Blake with its claw's and Blake quickly block him, Blake give a counter-attack against Marduk, But the Marduk avoid the attack. While in Paul's battle against Susano'o, Paul try to avoid it's tail a attack on Susano'o's head making it dizzy, Then he Strike it down. Marduk run away from Blake and attack Paul, Blake use an Stun Grenade and Paul use a shock trap, Blake and Paul change their God Arc's into the gun form: Paul: Ready? Blake: Ready! Paul: FIRE!!! Blake: FIRE!!! Then they cause a serious damage on Marduk, While they are battling against Marduk the Silver Susano'o begins to attack the base!!! Blake: I can handle the Marduk Paul, Go take care of the Susano'o. Paul: No need to worry Bro, Mayra can handle it. Blake: Mayra? Mayra then appears and Shoot at susano and quickly change her God Arc to the Hammer Form and Throw the Susano'o away from the field, Blake has no word to describe what he just saw, but then the Marduk appear behind and injures his arm, But Blake quickly strike him. Mayra is starting to have difficultes with the Susano'o. Blake: Paul go help Mayra! Paul: But you are.... Blake: JUST GO!!! I can handle it. Paul then go to help Mayra, but worried about Blake due it's serious injure in it's arm. Blake then got strike twice from Marduk. While it, in the base Mya begins to be worried about Blake's state. Mya: Blake!!! Kinia: Hans are you sure Blake can handle that? I can go and.... Hans: No need Kin, He is the Subject, after all. Blake then use his Blood Art: and then his sword gains two blade's, And then Blake gains a super strenght and an enormous speed, then Blake throws a giant burst against Marduk annihilating him, Blake then extract Marduk's core. Kinia surprised with what she has just saw ask Hans. Kinia: What is this? This kind the power is.... Hans: It is his Blood Art, It's Called Outrage Onslaugh, it's even powerful than the Rage Burst that my dad mentioned in his diary. But this power come's with a cost, his killer instinct will begin to control him. Blake then quickly go against Susano'o, and violently he take's off his Tail, and give his a mortal move, the Susano'o survive's and Blake, begin to hear thought coming from Susano'o. '???: Finish it, please.....''' Blake when he is about to give a final blow against Susano'o Kinia get out of the base and get in the front of Susano'o. Kinia: No, dont kill him!!! He can be cured!!! Blake: I HAVE NO CHOICE, GET AWAY FROM ME!!! Blake then throws Kinia away and Paul try to stop him. Paul: ARE YOU INSANE. Blake the go and punch Paul, knocking him out. Mayra Then hold Blake's hand and the she try to convince him. Mayra: Blake...Please stop. Then Blake realize's what he have done, and regains his consciousness. Blake: Mayra..... i am...... i am sorry . Before Blake lose his consciousness, transform's the Silver Susano'o back into a human, and then he faint's. Kinia back to the field and look to Blake, and ask's Mayra: Kinia: Is Blake ok? Mayra: Yeah, he just need some rest, and Paul? Kinia: I just checked him, he is ok, he just woken up. Paul: What the hell just happened? Hans then appears: Hans: It was his Blood Art, Its Extremely Powerfull but it's Extremely unstable too. Then the transformed human wake up and ask's: ???: Where am i? what happened. Kinia and Hans instantly recognize the Human. Kinia: You are... you cannot be... Continue...... Category:Blog posts